I Will Love You
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Every beat of my heart whispers your name. Dan and Jan, oneshot. Based after Daniel died the first time.....LOL!


Summary- Every beat of my heart whispers your name. Dan and Jan, oneshot. Based after Daniel died the first time….LOL!

A/N- Dan and Jan, Oneshot, based after Daniel died the 1st time….LOL!

I will love you

Janet stood numbly as she gazed at the ghostly tombstone. "Hey daniel," Janet began as she glanced around, "I juts wanted to check in, like I do every Friday." Janet said as she placed a sunflower in front of the stone.

"We all miss you…..God I wish you can hear me," Janet sighed as the wind picked up, it almost seemed to whisper, 'I hear you baby.' Janet shook off the idea as a silly little thought.

"God daniel! Why the HELL did you have to play hero! Why couldn't you just step to the side and let it pass!" Janet exclaimed as she sunk down to her knees. "You were the only person that loved me, truly and deeply. I felt like I was waiting for you all my life," Janet said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything, but I love you until the end of time." Janet heard the wind whisper, very clearly. More tears fell.

"You made me feel like a woman, not just a doctor. You looked into my eyes and saw my soul because I let you." Janet said as she gripped the ground. "Come what may, I will love you till my dieing day and beyond." The wind told her and she shook her head, "Then why do I feel so abandoned? Arg…Why am I talking to the wind!" Janet asked as she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

Janet shuddered as she looked next to her, "Daniel?" Janet asked disbelieving her eyes, "Baby, please don't be mad with me, I did what I thought was best." Daniel said and janet looked away from him.

"How are you here?" Janet asked Daniel, her voice cracking with emotion. "I'm ascended and I'm always with you, in here," Daniel said as he pointed to her forehead, "And in here." Daniel finished as he pointed to the place her heart was.

"I tried, I knew there was nothing I could do, but a tried to keep that hope that you would be ok. That hope died. All hope within me now dies and I expect the worst…..oh daniel what kind of a person have I become?" Janet asked as she cried.

"Your heart is broken and your trying to move on….change happens but it's not for the worst because one day, you find out that there is more to your heart then you know. You figure out how much it can take and when you've had enough and don't you dare say that this is your limit. It's not." Daniel said as he looked into her wiry brown eyes.

"You hold anger towards jack don't you?" Daniel asked and Janet nodded, "I told him to tell you guys to stop." Daniel said as he looked to the ground and then back into her eyes which now held confusion and anger.

"Why?" Janet asked her voice bitter, "Because even if it did work, I would never be the man you fell in love with, I would have changed in a horrible way." Daniel told her as she reached out to him and closed her eyes.

Daniel's eyes went wide at the contact, she could touch him. Janet opened her eyes to find her hand cupping his cheek, skin against skin. "I….I can touch you!" Janet exclaimed with a smile on her face, which she hadn't had since Daniel died.

Daniel covered her hand with his own as tears spilled from his eyes, "Every beat of your heart whispers my name, every sun ray to touch your skin is my hand touching you, every blanket is my arms around you and every time you feel sad, just remember that I love you, the love will never fade." Daniel whispered to janet as he lean forward.

Janet closed her eyes as she felt Daniel's lips touch hers. A kiss of passion and loss. They both broke apart breathless, "daniel, I love you ever so much." Janet said as Daniel touched her cheek. She placed a hand over his and smiled.

"You are one radiant angel." Janet whispered as she laughed. Her smile slowly disappearing as the touch started to fade.

"Janet, remember that I'm always with you, in your heart and in your mind. I live within your heart and I will always be there. I love you!" Daniel shouted as he faded, leaving Janet reaching out to nothing.

"Don't leave me," Janet whispered as her hand dropped as well as her heart. She looked at the tomb stone, "I love you my darling." Janet said as she kissed the polished rock. She sighed as she stood up and brushed off her pants. "Every beat of my heart whispers your name and every time it will bring some pain, but I know you are always with me, my love." Janet whispered as she walked away hearing daniel's laughter in the wind.

END-

What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna see how she reacts to daniel coming back? With no memory of her? HMMMMM, well that won't happen unless you review! DUH! LOL!


End file.
